


An Unlucky Deck

by ShslGermanySimp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, CARDVERSE QUESTION MARK?, Cardverse but make it epic, F/F, F/M, Let everyone hold hands, M/M, Numerous poly pairs, OMNIPOTENT BEINGS CHECK, Oh yeah uh magic, and the 2ps mess everything up, lots of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShslGermanySimp/pseuds/ShslGermanySimp
Summary: Across two planes of existence, a strange glow in a mirror caught the attention of one Mathias Kolher. Unfortunately, it also struck the interest of one Johanna Beilschmidt. Dragging their friends in after them, they find themselves in a strange land, far different than the ones they call their own, followed around by two mysterious beings who call themselves the Jesters and speak in rhymes. Using their guidance, they must find their way through four kingdoms and discover the secrets of this strange new world. After all, it's their only hope of returning home.
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia), Austria/France (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Austria/Spain (Hetalia), Denmark/Netherlands (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), France/Prussia/Spain (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	An Unlucky Deck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scalylittlefriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalylittlefriends/gifts).



> Ah okay first AO3 fanfic uh. Please note, a lot of the names we have for the 2ps and Nyos, and even for some of the canon characters like Ladonia, are purely headcanons, as are pronouns, like non-binary Mathias! There will also be a lot of rarepairs implied and present, and a few inside jokes, so please keep that in mind! Also, we refer to the BTT instead as the BFT, just for personal comfort! I can't think of any more things to say, so enjoy!

Some debate whether or not there is a multiverse. Numerous existences within one plane. Numerous versions of one person, of one world. Something keeping us from seeing the unseen.  
There is.

Only some can see past it's borders. The multiverse only lets you leave your world if it thinks you're worthy. Or if it needs you for something.

So maybe that was what made the glowing ring around the mirror Mathias faced so peculiar. That, and the angrily swearing British child who had his hand half stuck inside the mirror's surface. Both were panicking, trying to maneuver around it, with the Dane aggressively texting his family to see if they could get somebody's attention. Get somebody to believe them, because mirrors don't just absorb people's hands!

Well, luckily Lukas exists.  
He came in to two mortified faces and a glowing mirror. He fidgeted tentatively with his wand as he observed the situation. When Mathias finally noticed him, they gestured towards Peter wildly.

"Lukas" They demanded his attention.  
"Hm?"  
"The mirror ate Peter's hand"  
...

Lukas blinked a few times in an attempt to process the statement. He looked to Mathias, and then to Peter, and then back to Mathias, and then back to Peter.  
"Peter," Lukas prompted. "Can you take your hand _out_ of the mirror?" The boy shook his head.  
"Nope!"  
"Are you refusing, or can you physically not?"

Peter gave a sharp tug, attempting to pull his hand out of the mirror, but his attempt came up futile. He shook his head. "I can't. It's stuck," the boy confirmed. Lukas seemed to develop an idea. He came up behind Peter, lifted him from beneath his armpits, and proceeded to shove him into the mirror completely, watching as the surface swallowed the boy whole. It was a little amusing to him. He ignored the boy's screams as he returned swiftly to Mathias' side, ignoring their horrified gaze. It was only when they spoke that he paid them any further attention.

"LUKAS. WHAT THE FUCK?" Lukas seemed rather unfazed.

"The mirror ate him. This is worse than I thought..." he mumbled. He then got closer to the mirror, gazing into it. Picking out the faint traces of Peter where his reflection should be instead.

"You sacrificed him to the mirror!" Mathias screamed, though they were quickly shushed by an outstretched finger. Using his free hand, Lukas gripped the edge of the mirror, peering deeper into it.

"Peter? Can you hear me?"

It sounded like there was pounding coming from the other side of the mirror.

"YES, I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU WANKER!" The boy screamed, muffled slightly by the glass. A sharp thud came from behind the mirror. Lukas flinched. "OW". The warlock gave a small sigh, peering into the glass.

"My madness has method" he promised quietly, not noting the footsteps coming from outside the bathroom as he did so. "Tell me some things about what you see, if anything" he prompted him again.

Quiet.

"I see... a forest" Peter answered, his silhouette becoming apparent upon the reflection again. Mathias perked up.

"Magic mirror!" They exclaimed. Lukas would have slapped a hand over their mouth were he not so focused.

"It feels like Alice Through the Looking Glass," he mumbled quietly to himself. He then proceeded to hoist himself up a bit, preparing to enter the mirror face. But before he did, he turned to Mathias. "Stay put," he warned, before starting to climb through. He made it halfway through before it really processed with the Dane what, exactly, he was doing.

"Hey, Lukas--" they started towards him, seemingly insistent on coming with him. Lukas shook his head.

"Stay there for now," Lukas urged.  
"No! I want to come with you!"  
"Mathias, stay put. At least until the others get here."

Mathias fiddled anxiously, barking a bit at Lukas as he disappeared. Luckily, his little brother, Emil, turned the corner armed with a knife shortly thereafter, considering that, unlike their parental units, he would trust Mathias and his delusional ramblings with his life. And he had arrived just in time to watch his big brother disappear into nothingness, something that left him utterly dumbfounded. Unbeknownst to him, Berwald had, indeed, followed suit.

"Holy shit..." Emil gasped quietly. "He's been vored." He paid no attention to Mathias' barking until it was silenced by Berwald's gloved hand smacking over their mouth, muffling their protests.

"So...?" Berwald asked quietly, taking Emil by surprise. He looked back to the Swede. 

"Hi Berwald. They got vored." Emil stated, quite frankly. The man nodded, sheathing a sword he had been carrying.

"I see."

They sat in silence for a minute, Emil eyeing the mirror, while Berwald stood waiting with his hand over Mathias' mouth in an attempt to shut them up. They were missing someone.

Of course, the silence ended quite quickly, as a tiny man with a shotgun and a laptop came barreling in behind the party of three, stopping only to catch his breath. He looked to the three in front of him.

"So are they actually...?" He asked, with a small head tilt. The child's silhouette in the reflection waved in response. A second one joined him. Tino's eyes widened, and he looked about like he was going to faint. "Oh, sweet mother of Mary!"

"You guys should come see this--" Lukas commented quietly. "It's pretty..."  
"No thanks," Emil answered rather bluntly. "I don't want to get vored."

Mathias, however, used this as a prompter. They forced themself free from Berwald's hold, and charged forward with a beaming grin, disappearing into the mirror with a war cry. Emil stared, absolutely dumbfounded. While Tino worked on downloading their local computer program, Stefan, into his phone, Emil pulled up the collar of his light purple sweater, and sighed. Well, if he couldn't beat them, he would have to join them.

"Purple sus, vote him out--" Emil mumbled as he made his way to the mirror, climbing inside, leaving only Tino and Berwald behind.

Tino erupted into a beaming, yet anxious grin, closing the laptop he had been carrying and instead opening his phone. "Stefan, can you hear me?" A small little ginger avatar appeared on the screen.

"Loud and clear!" It barked. It then stopped, seeming to roll its eyes. "God, this is so low quality, it's embarrassing," he sighed. "Did you grab the portable charger?"

Tino's face flushed red with embarrassment, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as he nodded. "Sorry, my phone isn't exactly the most high tech thing in the house. But I did grab the charger. I'm gonna turn you off for now!" He exclaimed, which earned him a groan from his computerized child.

"Ugh, fine, let's just go!"  
"Alrighty!" Tino shut the phone off and pocketed it. 

The Finn took a moment to make sure the shotgun he carried was secured tightly to his back holster, before he turned to Berwald. Upon being offered a hand, he took it, and he smiled to his husband. The Swede was quick to smile back, even if it was small and hard to read, and, quite frankly, still startled Tino a bit. And the two squeezed each other tightly, and started off, making their way into the mirror world. 

The mirror lost its glow once the two disappeared. The house was empty, quiet.

If it weren't for the faint traces of life left behind and in motion, it would have seemed like the Väinamöinen-Oxenstierna household had never been recently inhabited.


End file.
